


A Proud Oma Name

by Animercom



Series: Himikichi Harmony (Oumeno weekend event) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fiance/Engaged, Fireworks, Himikichi Harmony Event, Plans For The Future, Summer Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: Kokichi only wants to enjoy the summer festival with his fiance Himiko, but she keeps asking questions about the future like how many kids does he want and what last name they should take.Written for Himikichi Harmony event Day 2 Fireworks promptHimikichi Harmony eventTumblrandTwitter.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Himikichi Harmony (Oumeno weekend event) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Himikichi Harmony





	A Proud Oma Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm back with day two's fic. It's for the Fireworks prompt this time. Also yes I go by the English localization of Kokichi's last name as Oma, not Ouma. Sorry if that bothers some people. :P Enjoy!

Kokichi and Himiko strolled through a Japanese summer festival. Food stalls and carnival games booths lined the dirt pathway. Overhead strings of paper lanterns glowed like colorful stars. Flutes and drums sounded on speakers.

A kid bumped into Kokichi’s arm. He nearly dropped his candied apple. The boy readjusted his DBZ mask on his head. “Sorry mister!” he shouted over the crowd’s din. Laughing, he darted back into the swarm of people, other kids chasing him.

Scowling, Kokichi studied the sleeve of navy-blue yukata. “He got syrup on me.”

Himiko chuckled. She wore a purple kimono with a lily pattern. A large lily barrette pinned up her hair in the back. “It sure is good to be back in Japan. It’s been three years of traveling with your organization since graduating from Hope’s Peak. There aren’t any festivals like these anywhere else in the world.”

Kokichi gazed out into the night. In the distance the Tokyo cityscape glowed with the festival decorations. Kokichi closed his eyes. Felt the warm summer air on his skin. Breathed in the smell of takoyaki and grass. “Yeah… It’s nice to be back. I’m glad we decided to stay in Japan for the next several years too. Get to have our wedding here.” Kokichi reached for Himiko’s hand and squeezed it. _And with us getting married I get to hold her hand for the rest of my life!_ Kokichi beamed. _That’s so amazing._

Himiko raised a brow. “Oh? Is that why you’re wearing a long-sleeved yukata? So you can hold my hand without anyone seeing? You’re embarrassed; how cute.”

Kokichi nearly misstepped. “H-huh? Ohhh, you mean you don’t know? The truth is that I’m using this yukata to hide all my weapons. I got knives, a couple of gas grenades, and even a bazooka! I’m a verifiable walking arsenal–”

Smiling, Himiko leaned against Kokichi’s shoulder. “Mmhmm, mmhmm. Whatever you say, Kichi.”

Kokichi huffed. Kissed her forehead. “I’ll let you get away with that upstart tone just this once. Since you’re my fiancé and all.”

Hand in hand, they strolled through the festival. They followed the flow of the crowd to a large scaffolding in the center of a clearing. Whooping, people clapped and danced to drums. Kokichi glanced at Himiko. Tired, the mage was resting comfortably against his shoulder, eyes closed. Tugging on her hand, Kokichi led them away from the loud dancing to the quieter fringes of the crowd.

“Hey, Kokichi? When we get married can I still keep my Yumeno name?”

Kokichi groaned. _Not this again._ “I said no.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s just how it is when you marry.”

Exhaling, Himiko stopped leaning against Kokichi and straightened. “Fine whatever. I get it; it’s a pride thing and you’re always gonna be stubborn about it. But what about my stage name? I’m known around the world as Himiko Yumeno. If I changed to Oma, I wouldn’t be as recognized.”

Kokichi clenched his jaw. “You don’t get to pick and choose when you’re married to me.”

Himiko rolled her eyes. “Kokichi, that’s not–”

Kokichi pulled her behind a booth. Spun Himiko around and dipped her. Himiko gasped. Faces inches apart, he purred, “When you marry me, all of you belongs to me. Everything. You’re mine and mine alone.” Kokichi’s hand trailed from her temple to down her face and over her heart. “In name, mind, and body.”

Himiko flushed. Shivered.

Closing his eyes, Kokichi leaned in for a kiss.

“What about kids?”

Kokichi blinked. “H-huh?”

Himiko pointed. In the distance a family stood before a shooting game booth. The father picked up his daughter to grab a stuffed unicorn he had won for the girl.

Kokichi frowned. “What do they have to do with us–?”

“Ever thought about having kids? How many? What would you name them?”

“One, I guess? M-maybe two? Look, I don’t know.”

Nodding to herself, Himiko rejoined the crowd. After a beat, Kokichi followed after. He caught the tail end of her words. “…like at least two myself. Being an only child can be lonely. And between our magic shows and missions for the organization, we’ll be busy. They’d have each other.” Himiko nodded to herself again, muttering. “Glad we agree, glad we agree.”

“I didn’t! I said maybe. I…” Exhaling heavily, Kokichi scratched his head. “Anyway, want to get a bite of something to eat? I’m hungry.”

“I wanna play a game! Here, there’s a balloon dart game right there. We can start with that first.”

After waiting in line, the elderly man running the station handed them a few darts. Himiko tossed hers. Missed. Kokichi popped a balloon with every throw in a matter of a few seconds. Kokichi glanced at her. “You gonna go?”

Humming, Himiko rolled the dart between her fingers. “What else…? Oh yeah! Will you still love me when I’m old?”

 _Rrrrrrghhhh!_ Kokichi internally screamed.

The man running the booth gave Kokichi a sympathetic look.

Jaw clenched, Kokichi grabbed Himiko’s darts and threw them all for her. “Look, when you’re old, you’ll just lie in bed all day complaining about joint pain and die in your fifties.”

“I would not!”

“Would too.”

Kokichi paid for them before marching off. “Hey!” cried Himiko. She raced up towards him. “What about you? You being old?”

Kokichi stared at Himiko evenly. Make a disbelieving noise in his throat.

“Stop it. You’re not going to die early during a dangerous mission for DICE. You’re going to live a long life.”

Kokichi threw his arms to the side. “What do you want me to say, Himiko? Have a conversation about me wearing depends? Why are you grilling me? Can’t we just enjoy the festival? Sheesh!” Huffing, Kokichi strode off towards the surrounding forest.

“Kokichi? Kokichi! Wait, hold up!”

Kokichi entered the woods. The music muffled, the lights in the distance grew smaller. Leaves and brambles crunched underfoot. After turning around, Kokichi squinted in the dark. _This is the right direction. This should be a good spot._

“Kokichi!”

Himiko shuffled over in her kimono as fast as she could; the tight, restrictive kimono prevented her from running. “Where are you going?”

Kokichi smacked the trunk of a large tree. “Here. I’ll give you a lift up.”

She stilled. “But why?”

“Come on, come on!”

“Nyeeeh, all right fine.” Himiko stepped up to the trunk. Gazed up at the branch above her head. “How is this gonna work – Eep!” Kokichi hugged Himiko’s legs and lifted her up. Laughing, Himiko steadied herself against the trunk. “This isn’t gonna work. Put me down!”

“Just pull yourself up onto the branch!”

“No, put me down!”

“No, just reach up.”

Himiko laughed, “Put me down right now, you!” Kokichi obliged. Crouching down, Himiko grumbled, “I can barely move in this… stupid thing!” She pulled her kimono up past her knees.

Shielding his eyes, Kokichi stepped back. “Whoa there, Himiko! I know you’re eager but let’s wait for a bed, all right–”

“Quiet you,” grunted Himiko, pulling herself up onto the branch. Grinning, Kokichi climbed up after her. Himiko asked, “So what are we up here for, Kokichi?”

“You’ll seeeee…!”

A loud hissing noise made Himiko jump. “What was–?”

_Boom._

Fireworks of brilliant golds, burned oranges, and crimson reds lit up the night sky. Himiko oohed. 

Smirking, Kokichi wrapped an arm around her waist. “Best seat in the house. No crowds, no fuss. Just us.”

Himiko flashed a smile up at him. In silence they watched the fireworks display. After a minute, Kokichi sucked in a breath. “Look, Himiko… about earlier and with all that married stuff. I’m still trying to process the fact that I get to see your sleepy face every day. How I gotta think of all the different ways I’ll wake you up like spraying you with water or putting my feet in your face.”

Himiko pulled away, making a face. “You better _never_ –!”

Biting his lip, Kokichi pressed the tips of his index fingers together. “Y-you know… all the little things.”

Himiko exhaled. She gazed out into the distance. “I see. I’m the opposite. I feel like we have to talk about all the big things to say we’ve done everything we’ve possible could to prepare for getting married. Because marriage isn’t just being in love. It’s work and commitment. Arguing and disagreeing but still loving each other. Going through tough times but still making it together.” Eyes closed, Himiko balled her fists in her lap. “And I really want this to work. I really, really do and–”

Kokichi covered Himiko’s fist with a hand. He gazed evenly at her. “Hey. We’ve been through hard times before. And I don’t just mean the killing game simulation. But we survived. We’ve fought and argued, but got back together. Been dating each other for six years. That’s commitment.” Kokichi kissed her knuckles. “We’ll be fine.”

Himiko smiled, tears swimming in her honey brown eyes. Behind her, fireworks blazed across the sky, making her face glow.

Looking away, Kokichi lowered her hand slightly. “And about the whole Yumeno thing… I get it. Your name carries your prestigious magic career. And your mom is really nice and caring. Meanwhile me…” Kokichi withdrew his hand from Himiko’s. Hung his head. “Everyone else in my family dragged the Oma name through mud. And now there’s just me. Giving you my name means taking on something worthless. But that’s all the more reason why I wanna…” Face flaming, Kokichi turned his head away and muttered, “Why I wanna create a good Oma family with you. Make a proud Oma name together.”

Himiko breathed, “Oh, Kokichi…”

Kokichi swallowed. Cleared his throat. “But, um, yeah! So I was thinking–”

Hand on Kokichi’s upper arm, Himiko leaned against his shoulder. “I’ll take your name. On and off stage.”

Kokichi’s eyes burned. He kissed her forehead. “Thank you.”

Humming in content, Himiko buried her face in his shoulder. Fireworks of cool blue and deep purple streaked across the sky. One after another they exploded in colorful clouds as the light show reached its climax.

“Oh! Almost forgot. What about names for our kids? You never answered me.”

“Mmm… Genevieve.”

Brows furrowed, Himiko withdrew to gape at him. “Please tell me your lying.”

“Huh?”

Himiko held her head in her hands. “Oh, you’re going to suggest all these weird foreign names, aren’t you? Ughhh.”

“Ahaha, what? I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“Well I do! Genevieve is an anti-mage, witch’s name. The worst name I ever heard in my life.”

“Oh come on. It’s not that bad.”

“Yes, yes it is! You don’t understand. Women from the time they are kids go through life picking out names that they like for their future children. And that hideous, cursed name is as far from the names I’ve chosen as you can get…”

“Nee-heehee. Okay sure.”

“It’s not okay! And stop laughing at me!”

Kokichi’s laughter and Himiko’s cries reached up to the night sky as celebratory fireworks exploded above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Only one fic left to go! ^^


End file.
